


The man in the mirror

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mirror Sex, Self Worship, matsurbation, probably one of the most self indulgent fics I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: He hadn’t picked his bedroom because it was the biggest. He hadn’t picked it because it was closer to the back of the building, farther away from the bustling street below them. Whoever the last tenant had been had installed a large floor to ceiling mirror against one of the walls, and the landlord refused to remove it.





	The man in the mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I was tempted to write porn. Enjoy??

Hikaru closed his bedroom door behind him, enjoying the small sound it made when he did so. The whole apartment was quiet, not a soul in it besides himself, and it was just the way he liked it.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like his roommate. No, Keito was perfect. He was the right mix of fun and quiet that Hikaru needed in order to keep himself sane. When Hikaru didn’t have plans, Keito would knock once on Hikaru’s bedroom door, peaking his head in to ask if he wanted to have a video game night or not.

It was one of the rare Friday nights that Keito wasn’t there, usually coming home straight after work to crash on the couch, not moving until boredom struck them both. Hikaru was fully prepared to make the use of his evening alone.

He hadn’t picked his bedroom because it was the biggest. He hadn’t picked it because it was closer to the back of the building, farther away from the bustling street below them. Whoever the last tenant had been had installed a large floor to ceiling mirror against one of the walls, and the landlord refused to remove it.

Keito had called it creepy when they moved in, nose crinkling at the sight of seeing himself and the full room laid out behind him. Hikaru had just smiled and said how it was interesting.

He had always meant to use it for a little kinky sex, but random hookups at the bars led him to their place and not his. He was usually too tired at night to do anything but fist his own cock under the covers, shuddering when his fantasies dragged him higher and higher. 

Tonight was the night. No Keito to walk in on him, no friends over to tempt him into drinking games. It was a date night between him and his hand.

Standing in front of the mirror…he couldn’t place his feelings into words. He had looked himself over before, checking his outfit before going to class or his part time job. He was normal. Just an ordinary guy. His heart beat abnormally in his chest, fingers curling around the edges of his shirt. He would look deep into his eyes staring back at himself in the mirror before turning away, unable to stare at himself for too long.

“Fuck,” he breathed out before forcing himself to look at himself again.

It felt like someone was watching him. Like he was putting on a show for a private viewer and their pleasure. Any moment they could reach out and claim him for their own, take him and fuck him any way that they wished. The mystery was a thrill, but, for now, he was all on his own. 

He had to do it. He pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it in a direction. He caught himself looking in the mirror, eyes admiring the abs and chest muscles he had worked so hard for, the dips and valleys catching the light. His arms full, muscles rippling beneath a thin layer of skin. It was one of the few times he saw himself as physically beautiful, the mirror capturing all of his angles. His face had never looked more serene. 

He wanted to see more. Hikaru wanted to see what others did when they looked at him.

His fingers shook, undoing the clasp of his jeans and tugged the zipper down. He saw flashes of his underwear, a pale yellow, peaking out the lower the zipper went. Down, down, down, until it could travel no further. 

He could feel his heart beat quicker in his chest. He was doing this. There was nothing wrong with it. He hooked his fingers into the edges of his jeans and underwear-

Hikaru turned away from the mirror, hands jutting up to his face to cover his nose and mouth. He didn’t need to look into the mirror to know a fine blush was covering his face, and he didn’t know why.

How many times had he stripped for another person? How many times had his partner removed his clothing, their skin brushing his as they did so? How many times had been naked, felt another person’s hands on him bringing him pleasure? It was just himself and his mirror. Nothing more, nothing less. But why was it having such an effect on him?

He wasn’t a chicken. If he didn’t do this now, the thought would drive him insane. He would lay awake in bed night after night and wonder what could have been. He’d wonder if he enjoyed watching himself jerk off in the mirror, yet never having the courage to follow through with his plan.

He turned back, hands hooking into his pants and underwear once more and tugged them both down. Over the curve of his hips, his ass. He exposed himself for only his eyes, watching himself as they went. How his mouth opened, chest rising and falling as the course hair around his cock began to show, freeing himself from the confines of his clothing. He tugged his clothing down until he finally could drop them and step out of both, naked for his mirror. 

He licked his lips at the sight of himself. Toned and tanned, his cock already half hard and he hadn’t touched himself. He touched his skin, one of his hands skirting over the muscles of his stomach and the other wrapping around his neck, needing to grab onto something. 

Hikaru gasped at the sensation, head turning away. He had caught something in his eyes he hadn’t expected: hunger. The need to make himself feel good, feel himself with his own hands wasn’t something he had felt before. Masturbating had always been something quick, something to take the edge off for a little bit. He felt like a blushing virgin lying in bed with a person for the first time.

But the curiosity won. He needed to see more.

His hand traveled the small distance to his cock, wrapping around the length of his, and he stumbled back to his bed, mouth moaning as he went. Hikaru hadn’t expected to feel such a surge of pleasure wash over him. It was like the man in the mirror was touching him, and he knew exactly what to do to make Hikaru feel insane. 

He watched as the man took a few tentative strokes to Hikaru’s cock, feeling him out and making sure he was applying the right amount of pressure. Then that thumb, that cursed thumb, extended for the tip, thumbing it, and Hikaru back arched. He couldn’t help but moan, hips trying to roll into that beautiful touch. 

His free hand grasped at the sheets under him, anything to keep the little bit of sanity he had left. Each stroke left him wanting more. It was never enough. He wanted it fast and hard, but those tempting fingers kept it slow and even, a fine shiver rolling through his body.

Eyes never left his, his skin flushed down to his chest as he continued to touch himself, twisting his hand to add a little extra pleasure. The sight of his eyes in the mirror, clouded with lust, drove him insane. His hips rolled into a particularly rough stroke, and he watched as his mouth opened, body shuddering as he moaned.

More. His body craved more. He needed something to really take him over the edge. He had bottomed a few times, liking how a cock slid in and out of him, but he hadn’t taken the leap to buying any sex toys yet. His fingers would have to do. Long and thin, they could reach the place inside of him that needed to be stroked to make him cum.

He scrambled over his bed, reaching for the drawer that kept his bottle of lube when he saw them, another pair of eyes watching his every move and he froze.

He hadn’t heard Keito come in. He hadn’t heard his gentle knock, his voice asking if he wanted to hang out that evening. The mirror had control over his every thought, every action, and Hikaru had been too consumed with his own pleasure to sense what the outside would had to offer him.

How did he approach this situation? How in the world could he begin to explain why he was doing this? Keito wouldn’t understand, not with how Hikaru’s words would stumble over themselves, seeking out the truth of the matter. He would understand if Keito wanted to move out, to find a sublease. To learn your roommate was narcissistic enough to get off to his own reflection was quite the revelation.

His words were so quiet Hikaru almost didn’t hear them.

“Don’t stop.”

It’s when he saw Keito’s face for the first time. How his face looked exactly like Hikaru’s, consumed with lust and passion. His pants were tight around his crotch, and Hikaru couldn’t help but lick his lips as the prospect of what was hidden within them.

He grabbed his lube and worked quickly, slicking up three of his fingers before plunging one of them into his ass.

He felt his body reject the intrusion, trying to push it out but he kept inching it in, deeper and deep. Hikaru watched himself in the mirror, how dark his eyes were, but they kept flicking to Keito by the door. How his hand carefully covered his crotch. How his face was flushed, but he couldn’t look away.

Hikaru wanted Keito to fuck him.

He had never felt this was about Keito. He seen him half-nude coming out of the bath more times than he cared to count. He had heard about Keito’s exploits with girls, and a few boys, but had never wanted to be one of those numbers. Keito had always been Keito, and there had never been an attraction to him. He didn’t know if it was his physical need talking, wanting to be fucked, or if there had always been something more hidden deep within his layers. 

A second finger slid in after the third, a comfortable tightness coming to him and he spread himself open. Moans fell from his mouth and he fucked himself, trying to reach deeper and deeper. The man in the mirror snapped his hips, rolling into the contact. 

Hikaru didn’t know who to look at: himself or Keito. He loved how he fucked the air around him, hips unable to stay still, but Keito’s hands had worked open his own pants, hands sneaking into his own underwear to stroke himself. It was tantalizing the way that Keito watched him, hungry and breath coming in burst from his chest. In the end, Hikaru chose himself, and his lips, open and panting for more.

When he worked the third in, Hikaru couldn’t breathe. It was so tight, so very tight. His fingers longed to reach deeper and deeper into him. He needed to do anything to convince Keito he needed him, but he didn’t know what else to do. His body was shaking with need, and he was so close. So very close. The pressure was too much. He just needed a hand, something to touch his cock to push him towards his orgasm.

He felt a gentle hand on his back before he saw Keito, his pants barely hanging around his hips. “Let me.”

He shivered, pulling his fingers out of his ass as he watched Keito kick his own underwear and pants off. He climbed up on the bed with Hikaru as he wiggled his ass.

He moaned at the sudden contact of Keito’s cock rubbing between his cheeks before a firm hand was pushing him into the mattress, his eyes forced to look at himself in the mirror.

“I don’t have anything,” Keito said, leaning over to press kisses up and down Hikaru’s neck. “Can I borrow a condom?”

It was difficult to admit he didn’t have one either. He hadn’t been out in a month and had thrown out all of the expired ones recently. 

“I trust you,” he said, rolling his hips into Keito’s. “Fuck me already.”

The minute Keito slid his lubed cock into Hikaru he couldn’t help but moan. Everything felt so tight, and he could feel his muscles contracting around Keito’s cock as he kept sliding in until he finally bottomed out.

There was a moment of silence, a breath, a pause, as the two of them stopped to catch their breath. Hikaru’s cock throbbed, and he longed to touch it once more, but Keito moved before he could wrap a firm hand around himself.

Keito pounded into his ass, long deep strokes filling Hikaru to the brim before eventually pulling out once more. Every time Hikaru tried to breathe, to fill his lungs with air once more, another thrust stole his breath right from under his nose.

He had never felt so full before, so breathless. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Keito in the mirror, how his face was lost in pure ecstasy as his hips did wonders to Hikaru’s body. How he always kept a firm hand on Hikaru’s head.

But his own expression tempted him. His eyes barely opened, mouth panting, struggling for air. How his back was arched, letting Keito his him deeper than he had ever been fucked or cared to remember. He was beautiful, truly beautiful, and he couldn’t stop looking at the pair of them.

His own body reminded him of his need, his desire to come. Everything was too much to handle. He snuck a hand in between his body and the bed, curling his hand around his hardened cock and came with a long drawn out moan.

It didn’t take long for Keito to follow suit, cuming with a short gasp before shuddering in Hikaru’s ass. He slipped out and collapsed on the bed next to Hikaru.

“Fuck,” Hikaru said, most eloquently. “That was-”

“Sorry,” Keito cut him off. “I didn’t mean to watch you, but you didn’t respond when I called out. I needed to check on you-”

Hikaru rolled on top of Keito, straddling his hips. He leaned down to claim Keito’s lips for his own. “That was hot, and you can’t convince me otherwise.”

The confident Keito he had seen, the one that had fucked him was gone, and Hikaru couldn’t help but smile at the blushing one under him. 

“It…it was kind of hot,” Keito muttered.

“Oh, shut up. It was really hot, and you know it,” Hikaru said. He dragged a finger down Keito’s chest. “I think we can have a lot of fun with this mirror, don’t you think?”

The lust was back in Keito’s eyes, the wonderful fire that set Hikaru’s skin ablaze. “We definitely can see where this goes.”


End file.
